White Steven: A Hybrid's Journey
by ZLT180
Summary: Steven was born from the most powerful Gem in all of HomeWorld and it's other worlds, White Diamond.He was raised to be just like her, running her authority, putting the final vote on all Gem decisions, as well as lead everyone to what White had planned. But Steven was different, even with everything literally handed to him. This is a story showing him growing and taking a journey.
1. Chapter 1

Not Canon to my other story staring White Steven!

Anyway, here, I'm telling the story of Steven's life being born from White Diamond and being raised on HomeWorld. Steven will be very similar to how I've written him in the other story, though he won't be ask quiet. I know many have done this before here, but I wanted to do one of my own, so fingers crossed its good!


	2. Steven's Purpose

**A/N: I'm starting off the story telling about Steven's life on HomeWorld and what he's been tasked to do. It'll be the next chapter or the one after that where I'll have him go to Earth if any are wondering.**

**Steven's POV:**

_Sigh..._

It still amazes me that, despite being half Diamond, I still suffer from the many disadvantages of being human. One of them, that I slightly enjoyed, was sleeping, which I did once every night when I was alone. Sitting up, I stared at the yard long silky black, silver, and white bedsheets that covered my body and the bed way too big for me. 'I know I was told to be given a bed, but seriously, a small or large family even could share this', I though to myself.

Removing the blanket off me, showing that I was in baggy white clothes as my sleeping pajamas, I stepped out of bed. As I began walking further away, small panels in the floor opened, taking off my clothes, putting on my regular wears. A somewhat baggy white zip-up jacket with a bright silver star on the center, white pants, and grey and white sneakers. It may sound weird, but my favorite color was white, probably got that from my mother when I actually think about it.

Walking into my bathroom, something that was recently added when I was born, which is why the toilet was a big hole full of water. Anyway, I started to brush my teeth, ignoring the small creatures trying to do it for me, not like I couldn't do it myself. After that, I combed my mess of hair into its regular star shape, just like how my mother used to have it. Sighing to myself, I exited the room to where I was planning to today, which made me have mixed feelings.

It was a special day, but also just another reminder that I'm stuck on this split planet with Gem's treating me like someone close to shattering them. Seriously, in my entire life, I was never tempted, nor disliked a Gem enough to want them destroyed. But the one before me made it clear that she'd do it in a heartbeat, ironic since I'm the only one on this planet with insides.

_Groan..._

I'm ranting to nobody, well done Steven!

Whatever, I'm almost to the main room, the only other room besides my bed and bathroom I'm allowed to be by myself without my Pearl or the other Diamonds, Yellow and Blue. Well... might as well get things started with me sitting on the overly large throne, which actually controlled a entire ship in the shape of my mother's head. Relaxing in it, I looked out through the ships eyes to see dozens of Ruby ships or Gems flying all over.

'Let's get this over with', I thought to myself, a dozen small screens appearing before my eyes.

**1 Hour Later:**

'Ok, so Blue's returning from her trip to the Zoo, Yellow is receiving reports from her Peridot supporters, and I need to check on the new Pearl's being developed', I thought to myself. For the first half of my day, I'm suppose to review and respond to any reports that are sent to me, and that's a lot. So far, it's just the standard stuff that I hear everyday, with the other planet reports, Kindergarten returns, and so much more. It's so predictable that I'd kill to have something a little different show up, literally anything at all, good or bad.

_**Grumble...**_

That was the sound of a human necessity that both brought me joy, but major annoyance since it comes unexpectedly. "Pearl", I whispered to nothing, my personal assistant showing up instantly by my side, "My Diamond, what is it you request?", she asked plainly with a creepy smile. "Breakfast", I said, "Of course My Diamond, one moment", she said before leaving. I'll be honest, when I was younger, her cracked face and plain stance creeped me out, but now, I barely notice.

Not even a minute later, she returned with a plate full of star shaped pancakes with syrup drizzled over it. "Enjoy my Diamond", Pearl said robotically, placing the plate on my lap and then left, leaving me again to the silence and my meal. I'll say this much, despite Gems not needing any use of food or water, Pearl can cook surprisingly well. Even if the ingredients being pale imitations of the original, I can't really tell the difference between them.

Which I can't really since I've never had the real ones.

Cutting into the food and eating it, I thought over what I'll do for the rest of my day seeing as how I have nothing to do. Any Gems that have issues report to their Diamond leaders, where mine are too scared or have nothing to complain about, since they never come to see me. The only ones I do meet are there to answer any request I never ask for to begin with, which often gets irritating. It's the same thing everyday really, the same routine I've done my whole life without stopping, not once.

Wake up, check reports while eating breakfast, greet the Diamonds when I get the chance, and research anything I can find.

The report job barely takes 2 hours to complete, and since the Diamonds are usually busy, I have a lot of free time too myself during the day. Since everyone is built to do a certain job and I was made out of nowhere, so there's not much I can do. My mother, White Diamond, was in charge of keeping everyone in line, both regular Gems and the Diamonds.

Since I'm still inexperienced, the Diamonds work full time to lessen the work until I'm of age and am able to take control of everything. Because of that, every Gem here pampers me like I'm a royal and will kill them if I'm not pleased with what they do. I can't walk 2 feet outside without every Gem in a 50 yard radius bowing before me and not stopping until I'm back inside a building. It's the second most annoying thing about my day, which can be surprising to some, especially the Gem's who see me as a God.

As you can see, I don't really need to talk because everyone talks so much they answer or do something that doesn't require me to respond. I find that sad since I've spent years perfecting my talking in different languages, both from other worlds and here. I can easily speak fluently in over a hundred different dialects and write in them so well it's like I was raised to write in them.

The final bite of my breakfast finished, I stood up and jumped off the throne and walked away back to my room. There, beside my bed, were dozens of books and Gem like technology I use to further my learning and experience with Gem culture. There isn't much there I haven't memorized or have seen more than enough times because I'm practically trapped here. I really shouldn't complain much since I can and practically do have everything I could ever want.

But here's the thing... there's only one thing in the ENTIRE universe I truly desire.

It's-

"My Diamond", Pearl suddenly showed up, slightly surprising me, "Your presence is requested as Blue Diamond has returned. Yellow Diamond is already waiting for you", Pearl explained. I nodded and got ready, Pearl following me as we both went over to the opening to the outside where we meet Blue. This was standard for whenever a Diamond leaves and returns, for the rest of the Diamonds to come and welcome them back. It was made after I was born since the entire system of Gems and the Diamonds changed when White left.

"This way my Diamond", Pearl said as we were incased in a giant white pearl pod, floating over to the landing platform for Blue's ship. I did wonder why Yellow and Blue have ships in the shape of arms and my own was a gigantic bust. I couldn't really think about it any longer as me and Pearl landed, right next to Yellow Diamond and her Pearl.

"Hello Steven, are you well?", Yellow asked without even looking at me, so I just nodded, knowing that her Pearl saw me. "He nodded my Diamond, that shows he is fine", she said happily to her Diamond, making me roll my eyes. Why is it that, besides Blue, that all Pearl's act all clingy and way too eager to please their owners, which was always weird. I wondered if my Pearl was always like this, but didn't see any reason to question since I don't know what could be wrong about her.

As I thought that, Blue's ship landed, the entire city going into loud cheers, mostly from her own court. I just stood there, uninterested, since she goes off world every few months and then comes back like clockwork. So, I just put on my best 'great to see you again' smile as she and her Pearl stepped out of their shop together. It wasn't that I hated her, quite the contrary, she's the nicest Gem on this planet, it's just the whole her leaving and coming back makes me sad.

For two reasons, the biggest being that it makes me think of my own mother, how she left, the only difference is that Blue can come back...

The other isn't really said out loud, considered taboo to even mention lightly, so we all stay quiet and just ignore the feelings. Something I frequently do, seeing as how I have no reason to show them in the first place...

"Why hello Steven, how are you doing?", Blue's words snapped me out of my strange as I looked up to see her smiling face. I gave her a thumbs up, "That's good, Yellow, how are you?", Blue said to Yellow, "I am fine Blue, were things well at the Zoo?", she asked. "It is well, though is that 'thing' we discussed?", Blue whispered to Yellow, making me raise a brow, 'What're they talking about?', I thought. "Everything is set, all we need is to tell him", Yellow whispered back, making Blue nod, both now looking at me.

"Steven, will you join us for a moment in Yellow's throne room?", Blue asked me kindly, making me shrug. I was confused as heck and wanted something else to do, so why not? "Good, fallow us", Blue said as we all left.

**A Few Minutes Later:**

We now all sat or stood in Yellow's own room, with Yellow sitting and Blue standing at the side, their Pearls standing at the ready. I sat on a small chair my own Pearl brought me that sat on Yellow's armrest, 'Wonder what's going on', I thought. "Now then, Steven, I'm sure you're curious why we have brought you here", Yellow said, making me nod, getting comfortable in my seat.

"And I'm sure you know what happens in a week", Blue added with a smile, making me think over what she's talking about. Oh! Right, I turn a year older next week, guess it slipped my mind since it really isn't that big of an event. Every year on my 'birthday', Pearl makes me a small cake, Blue and Yellow congratulate me, and I get small gifts from them. They weren't anything special, just new Gem technology and my pick at the new Gems, which I always declined.

"Now we know you're 'birthdays' haven't been as extravagant as you'd want them to be, and that we've always just saw it as another day. But this time, we have something special", Yellow said with a small smile, making me tilt my head. 'What are they talking about?', I thought as the continued, "You see Steven, some information came to our attention. Your father, Greg, had informed us years ago that the age your about to reach is very important for humans", Blue said.

Hearing about my dad made me frown, I only heard about him, I've never met him and I really wanted to meet him. The human that changed the mind of the stern White Diamond and somehow got her to have me, then moving to HomeWorld after I was born. I had wished year after year to go to Earth and meet my father, but my place was here and I just had to live with it.

"This brings us to your early gift we had planned for a while", Blue said, making me look up from my frowned hunch. I'm now more curious than ever, this being the first time they ever gave me my present early, and that they tried conversing with me. "We are well aware of what you truly want for your birthday", Yellow said, my eyes widening in surprise. "As such, we have arranged for you to take a trip to Earth", Blue said with a smile, which she shared with Yellow.

**!**

I stood up in shock, knocking over my chair as I looked back and forth between them, my face asking the unasked question. They both nodded, making my grin nearly splitting my face, 'Oh sweet universe, I'm going to Earth!', I thought with a cheer! "Yes, I'm sure you're excited, but you must fallow us, we'll show you how you'll go there", Yellow said, standing up. She picked me up and set me back on the ground, me eagerly running off and was ready for anything!

"Let's go Steven", Blue said as we all walked, me a small sprint to keep up with them and to show my excitement.

**A/N: Steven's life is summarized and next is his way to Earth and showing up at Beach City.**


	3. A Starship To Earth

**A/N: Steven begins his journey to Earth here.**

**Steven POV:**

As I fallowed Blue and Yellow, I couldn't believe this was actually happening!

I'm going to Earth for the first time!

I'll finally be able to visit Earth, see the world where the other half of my form originated, and see dad for the first time! I may have only heard of him from Blue and Yellow, as well as logs from my late mother saying that he was a silly man who was a traveling singer. I'm so excited to see something besides reports, Gems, and HomeWorld in general, it gets so boring here!

"Now Steven, please pay attention, because this next part is very important", Yellow said sternly, knocking me out of my trance. We had all stopped before a regular sized ship, similar to a Ruby's, just slightly taller, all white, and in a diamond shape. In front of it was a Peridot Gem, who had bowed when we all showed up, "Greetings my Diamonds, your ship as requested is ready", she said stiffly. I always wonder if the Gems are made that way or it was special training to make them all act so formal and attentive.

"Very good, now, explain it to Steven, seeing as how he'll be the one inside", Yellow ordered, the Peridot nodding as she directed me towards the ship. I understood and walked over to stand by her as she lead me inside, Blue and Yellow waiting for us outside. It was a standard model with a large captains chair, a bed chamber, and a few cabinets which I assume are full of food and water I'll need.

"As you can see my Diamond, this ship is fully stocked with all that you may need on your trip, as well as a bed for you to rest in. The destination has already been set in the computers, though it will be up to you where you ultimately land on Earth. I made it so the controls are easy to use for when you need to make quick movements and get out of a bad situation. I hope it is to your satisfaction", Peridot explained, the last in a shy whisper to me with a bow.

I sighed and pat her back, shocking her briefly as I gave her a large smile, making her smile as well, "Thank you my Diamond!", she said happily. After the brief tour was over, we both went back to the entrance, her walking out fully while I stayed partially inside. "Dose he like it?", Blue asked the Peridot, "He gave me a nod as well as a bright smile, I can safely say he does", Peridot said. "And there aren't any errors or mistakes inside, it'll be a safe trip to and back?", Yellow asked, her question more stern.

"I had quadruple checked every circuit and triple checked the path the ship will take, he should be able to avoid any outer derby or asteroids. When he gets to Earth, I left that up to him", Peridot explained, checking her holo screens and showing them to Blue and Yellow. They both scanned the screens for any possible flaws or troubles, and found none, making them both nod. "Alright then, great work Peridot unit, you are free to go", Yellow said, standing back up along with Blue.

"It is an honor my Diamonds", Peridot said, giving off our symbol, and then leaving to her own transportation pod. After she was gone, Blue and Yellow directed their attention back onto me, some fear in their eyes. "Now Steven, are you all set, you don't need anything else?", Blue asked me softly, where I responded with a head shake no.

"Will you be alright visiting Greg?", Yellow asked, where I nodded with a wide grin, "Good then, now, you are free to stay as long as you'd like. Just check in with us every week so we know that we know you are ok", Yellow said with crossed arms. I nodded again, that small communicator should be inside when I go looking around, something for me to do. "Alright, we hope you enjoy your trip and that you have a wonderful time", Blue said, a few tears escaping her eyes.

I smiled as I walked out and hugged their robes, making them smile as they kneeled down and hugged me. I may have cried a little, but now I was just excited for my trip, so after the hug ended, I walked back over to the entrance, my back to them. I could feel their sad gazes on me, making me feel bad, this must be hard for them to handle given what they've gone through. Having lost Pink centuries ago and then White, forcing them to live without her and raise me, which they weren't really prepared for.

"Blue. Yellow", I said out loud, where I heard them gasp hearing me talk, a rare opportunity for me to do. I turned half my face to them, showing a bright smile with small tears, "I love you", I said as I walked inside, the door closing behind me. I went up to the controls and started up the ship, very easily I might say, another gift from the Peridot. I felt the floor move beneath my feet and saw the sights move from the screen, the buildings getting smaller and smaller.

I looked outside to the other window and saw Blue and Yellow wave and smile at the ship, seeing me off. I waved back at them, not really knowing if they could see me or not, but whatever the case, I went back to the seat and watched as the stars got closer. This was the first time in my life I've ever been off world, only hearing stories from other Gems and the Diamonds. My grin couldn't be any wider as I vibrated in my seat, witnessing the stars and planets pass me by in light speed.

'Earth, here I come!', I thought with joy as the ride got faster!

**Time Skip, 2 Days:**

Even with the best ships on HomeWorld, it still takes quite a while for one ship to go all the way to Earth. Though I spent the time getting aquatinted with the controls for when I land, a world map of where I'll officially land, and catch up on my human history. I knew all about Gem history, but if I were to get used too when I meet other humans, and I'm excited about that!

The only humans I heard about was at the Zoo, but that's all I ever did, having never actually gone there myself. Though from what I've read on humans now, on Earth, they have some interesting habits and traditions unlike HomeWorld.

They apparently like wearing clothes halfway, staring at their outdated communication devices, and listening to very bizarre sounds they call 'music'. What was weird is that they get around using strange metal boxes they call 'cars' to carry themselves small distances. It's odd that they just own small creatures to entertain them or to play, why not observe them and see how they work? Why do they all live in large bunches across the globe and not just all together, where they arguing?

Forget that, right now, I'm practicing my English writing and speaking, seeing as how I'll be landing on the northern continent where that's the most common language. The real struggle will be how I'll need to talk more and not just have all the answers said at once for no reason.

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_**

I jumped a little and raced over to the controls, seeing that I was now entering Earth's Solar System, I'm almost there. Ok Steven, time to get to work and land this baby! Checking the map, I searched for the town I was going to land in, 'Maybe further away so I don't scare anyone', I thought. I moved the original pinpoint a bit always from the town, into a small highway that's clear and open enough for my ship to land.

Grabbing hold of the navigations, I entered Earth's atmosphere fast enough to catch fire, so I needed to slow down enough not to damage the ship. I pulled back as far as I could, feeling the ship get slower as I reached the ground at a still high speed.

**BANG!**

I lurched forward abruptly at the landing, 'Defiantly should work on that', I thought, rubbing my head in pain. You'd think with a giant Diamond in my head, it wouldn't hurt as bad since it's one of the hardest minerals in the universe. Standing up slowly, I saw that there wasn't any visible damage inside the ship, though a few sittings fell out of place or out the cabinets. 'That's a good sign', I thought as I started the ships computer, "Damage Report", I said, hearing a few beeps.

_"All systems functional, no damage both in or outside the vessel",_

I nodded and went over to the bed, where I had organized what I'll need when I go into town, but was slightly jumbled at the landing. There, a small dark grey bag sat with a small circle of the simple, yet necessary, items I'll need for my stay.

1 bag of dehydrated food that will grow with water

3 bottles of purified water

1 Gem Communicator

A Family Portrait

'Earth For Dummies' Book **(Not actually on the list, just thought itd be funny.)**

And 1 Gem Destabilizer for safety.

'Alright, that's everything', I thought, putting the things in my bag and putting it on, walking to the door. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, I was about to take my first step on Earth soil, this was so exciting! So, with a shaky hand, I pressed the open button, the door slowly opening, making me feel more nervous since it's my first view of my home planet! As it finally opened, I shielded my eyes to the bright sunlight, nearly blinding me, "What the?", I asked.

After a minute, my eyes finally adjusted, and the sight was breathtaking!

Below the ship was a small field of strange green plants that looks like hair, with brown good near the edge. (I mean Dirt, not the other thing!) After that was a strange type of rock that stretched from both my left and my right, with a long yellow line in the center. On the other side of that rock were tall green spires with brown centers that stretched all the way to the sky!

I've never seen any of this, the only sight being Gem metal or Lazuli water, which wasn't that often. Looking at the ground beneath me, I lifted my left foot and slowly lowered it to the ground, feeling that green stuff crunch under it. 'Smooth, not all hard', I thought to myself, the ground being entirely different from the tough planet I had called home my whole life. Now fully out of the ship, I stretched and took in a deep breath of the fresh air, completely different from HomeWorld.

Turning back to the ship, I had to think if it's safe to just leave it here, where a random human or native animal can ransack. 'I should probably cover this in the florae', I thought to myself as I went to work and tried to cover my ship. With a firm grip, I had lifted the entire ship over my shoulders, not surprising since I've trained my whole life, and the ship was super light.

10 feet into the woods, I set it down and grabbed as much leaves and dirt to cover it, making it look like growing moss on the tree trunk. 'That should do it', I thought confidently as I left the woods, back to the rocky pathway, 'OK, which way?', I thought. Pulling out my map, it showed a 3D image of where I was and the surrounding area, the town I have in mind just to the very far right. It's only a few miles away, so it shouldn't take me long for me to reach it, 'Might as well get started', I thought as I stared walking.

**40 Minutes Later:**

I would've been there sooner, but I kept getting distracted from all that was around me, from the ground to the beautiful sky. I can see what my mother saw in all of this, and the fact I'm finally here is like a dream that I've had for years. Ever since I heard about Earth, I had dreamed of going there, the place my mother had loved enough to spare and meet my father. I knew enough that Blue and Yellow were very much against me going here since when White was here, she had to leave.

It was tough, but the fact they let me come shows that they still care very much, so much that they'd risk their own insecurities to let me go.

**FWEEEEE!**

I jumped a bit hearing that unknown sound, making me turn to see one of those bizarre vehicles stop not far from behind me. It was an older model from what I can guess, the metal all rusted and beat up, possibly from years of abuse or experience. Out one of the Windows was an older male human with a large amount of facial hair, greatly intriguing me.

"Hey man, ya lost?", he asked me in a strange accent, but this gave me a chance to converse with humans. "U-um, no, I'm heading to Beach City", I said, my words slightly jumbled because of my nervousness. He hummed, "That's another 4 miles, you sure you can make that?", he questioned me, "I've been-n doing this for a while", I responded. "Huh, I can give you a ride if you want?", the man offered, referring to his open passenger seat, shocking me.

"U-u-um, if it's alright with you?", I said, "Not at all, climb in!", the man said enthusiastically, confusing me a lot. Though can you blame me, growing up around literal made being's of hard light with destined jobs and emotions. Aside from maybe Blue Diamond and Yellow Pearl, there really wasn't any Gem or creature I've met that actually has different emotions!

I'm gonna have more fun with humanity than I thought!

So I went in the vehicle, a little confused how these were productive, and buckled in, though I jumped a little when the 'Carr' started moving. I watched the tress and plant life zoom past the car, it was strange since this car doesn't go very fast, in comparison to Gem like machinery. "So, what you going to Beach City for?", the man asks me suddenly, forcing me to carefully think of what to say.

"Well, I'm going to see my father", I say in a shaking voice, "Huh, been a while since you've seen him?", he asked. "First time actually since I was a baby", I said back, his facing showing surprise, "Whoa, you excited?", he asked, making me smile. "Yeah, I don't know much about him so finally meeting him will make things all the better", I said with a grin. "That's nice, say, if you don't mind me asking, what's that on your head?", he asked, pointing to the tip of my Gem.

**!**

The sweat was beading off my head, I hadn't thought about if a human asks about my Gem!

"U-u-u-u-uh, i-i-it's um, a piercing!", I said, the final part being louder than I intended, but he seemed to understand, how? "Cool, kids these days trying to make new piercings for their bodies", the man said looking away with a grin. 'I cannot believed that worked', I thought to myself, sighing in relief at the avoided crisis, which may be harder if I meet other humans. "So what's your name?", he asked, "Um, Steven, Steven Universe", I said, the man looking at me weirdly.

Oh know, I messed up!

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Greg Universe, right?", he asked, shocking me at how he knew my father's name! "Uh, yeah, I'm his son", I said, unsure what will happen with the answer to his question, "I'M A HUGE FAN OF HIS!", he suddenly yelled. I ducked down in surprise at his sudden shout and how the carr suddenly swerved at his outburst. "I-I'm sorry, fan?", I asked, "Yeah, he was a big rocker back in the day, I love his songs, especially Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart", he said, a grin threatening to split his face.

Huh, I knew he was a rocker of some sort, but I didn't know if he was actually famous, Yellow and Blue just said he liked playing the guitar.

"Say, do you think I can meet him?", the man asked me, "I-i don't see why not", I said, somewhat nervous of what his response would be.

"WOOOHOOOO!",

His shout hurt my ears, forcing me to cover them and then quickly grab hold of the car seat as the car swerved yet again, but this was larger. It took a bit for him to straighten out, and after he did, the ride felt faster than before, the images outside looking like complete blurs. Was he just excited to meet my dad that he's ready to speed up as fast as the car can go? I didn't know, nor did I have much time to process this, since I could see a small town closing in, very fast!

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEECH~~~~~~~!_**

I could feel my internal organs move out of place and my fingers sink into the seat and metal of the car, leaving indents. "We're here!", the man said, exiting the car, unaffected by the sudden carrs' acceleration, which worried me a little. So with a bit of effort, I removed my imbedded fingers, grabbed my bag, and got out the car, slightly fast if I had to be honest. The man who owned the car was waiting for me at the entrance with a huge smile, "Welcome kid, to Beach City!", he announced proudly.

I smiled myself, excited to see my dad for the first time!

'Here I come dad!', I said in my mind as me and the man raced to the city as fast as we could.

**A/N: Next chapter will be a flashback showing Greg on Earth during the time before Steven's arrival.**


End file.
